cool guys and crazy girls
by oh-the-linsanity
Summary: a collection of Makorra drabbles
1. Fantasy

"Mom?"

Korra absentmindedly tucked the covers around her daughter, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hmm?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

Korra froze, looking to the doorway—Mako wasn't home yet. "You know Dad's a lot better at story telling than I am," she admitted.

Ren pouted. "Please?" she begged, polar-bear pup eyes and all. Korra laughed gently before she sighed suddenly, more tired than the young one who was already up past her bedtime.

"Okay, okay." She put her finger to her chin in thought. "Where did Dad leave off in his little tale?" she snapped, suddenly remembering the story she overheard last night. "Right, well. I had been kidnapped by Tarrlok. Now, even though I was _completely_ capable of freeing myself—and I did, by the way—your dad didn't know that. So, he and Uncle Bolin and all our other friends started looking and—"

"No, no, no!"

Korra paused, confused. "What?"

Ren rolled her eyes; her mother was so dense. "That's Dad's story! Tell your own!"

Korra frowned slightly. There was no point in reminding her she wasn't the best at telling stories. She ran her fingers through her hand before she asked, "Well, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

Ren's eyes lit up. "Something about castles and princesses and…magic!"

The room was quiet as Korra pondered the thought. Castles? Magic? She didn't know anything about that.

…Or did she?

Like a bright spark, Korra's smile grew wide, pearly white teeth and all. "Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess with a love potion made of rainbows. And they lived in a magical castle in the sky…"

.

.

The next day, Mako was home early and he happily put his daughter to bed. Korra headed to the kitchen and started to make herself a late night snack when Mako suddenly peaked his head through the doorway.

"Uh, Kor?"

She looked up, noticing his bewilderment. "Yeah, what's up? Ren okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, she's fine it's just—well, she wants _you_ to finish her story tonight, actually." He scratched his head. "She says she wants to know what happened to the princess that…jumped inside a volcano?"

Korra laughed and wandered over, pecking Mako lightly on the lips. "It's actually a very romantic story."

He wrapped her arm around her and pushed her towards Ren's bedroom. "I can't wait to hear _this_."

She snorted. "It's actually a lot like our love story, if you think about it."

He rolled his eyes, nudging her playfully. "You're hilarious."


	2. Noir

The alley way is a dirty mirror; he sees the grime dancing with smoke in the dark puddles of swaying water in the uneven pavement. The bricks are dark and hot from summer rain and he feels the sweat collect at the back of his spine and slowly slither down his spine, collecting in similar sticky puddles that stick to his shirt. Yes, the water left over from the rain reflects yellow streetlamps, and the smell of tobacco lingers with smog.

Off to the side, an alluring reflection leans smugly against the wall, hands crossed beneath her bust and dimly lit cigarette lit between her teeth. Her heels shine and click against the side wall as she taps her foot. She tips her hat.

"Mako."

Walks over slowly until he's standing right over her—towering. She suddenly stands straight before he leans down and tugs the cigarette from her teeth. She rolls her eyes as he takes a quick drag before crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Korra."

Korra huffs, leaning her head and gazing down the street behind him. "What are you doing here,_detective?_"

He stuffs his hands into his coat and counts her eyelashes as she looks at him. "Don't act like you don't know."

"_Who._ It's always the same deal with you. But _who _got killed." She leans back against the sticky wall, hands playing with the tie of her trench coat. "So. Who was it? An Agni Kai? Tahno, the Red Monsoon?"

"Cop."

He watches as genuine surprise flashes in the blues of her eyes, but she's quick to cover it back up. She waits until he fesses up and says, "The Chief."

Korra sighs, taking a step closer to him, chest almost pressing against his. "I've warned you_hundreds _of times," her breath drifts up and mingles with humidity—the smell of tobacco tickles his nose. "Triple Threats mean business."

He matches her confidence and gently pushes her back, peering down at her, hat almost tipped down over his eyes. "And you do the most business of them all," he whispered harshly.

Mako leans down, lips grazing her jaw.

Korra allows herself to be pushed back, but she stands tall. Her head instinctively tips back and she feels his warm lips trail kisses along her neck. "It wasn't me; not this time." she says simply.

He stops briefly, but just only. "Then who?"

He feels her laugh before he hears it. He leans back up, looking at her curiously. She smiles smugly. "Do you really want to know?"

When the silence remains she just chuckles again and with too much satisfaction whispers, "_Your brother."_

He suddenly grabs her by her wrists and pins her to the wall. She has her foot ready, prepared to fight him and flee if necessary, but he simply loosens his hold and steps closer. She sees dim fire behind his golden eyes that match a worried frown. "Is that so?"

A shrug. "Zolt's got him doing the big stuff."

Mako snorts. "Bigger than your hits?

That damn smirk comes crawling back. "_Absolutely not." _Korra growls seductively before she frees herself from his grip. Suddenly they're pressed as tightly as possible, her back digging into jagged bricks, his hands all over her. Her heels fall off as she wraps one leg around him; he's quick to receive the message and grunts before he collects her entirely in his arms. Korra has both legs wrapped around him, his hands holding her steadily by the waist and as they kiss, he swears the tobacco tastes like fire.

_"_You know," She finally manages to whisper as he starts sucking on her neck, nibbling on her ears. "You really are a great cop—you sure know how to get your information, don't you?" she teases.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He whispers, breathy.

A light chuckle. "I don't think _this_ is what they meant."

Mako stops suddenly with a sigh. Slowly, she unwraps her legs and hops to the ground, adjusting her coat and dress.

"You sure it was Bolin?" he asks.

Korra nods. She doesn't know why she does it, but she whispers an "I'm sorry."

He doesn't know why he does it, but he squeaks out an, "I saw this coming a long time ago."

She reaches up and knocks his hat off his head. "You gonna stop him?" She asks, twirling the cap.

"It's my job isn't it?"

She winks, tossing the hat into a puddle. "Ever done something you're not supposed to?" He snorts at her humor but she simply hops up and down, smacking him lightly against the arm. "I'm serious!" She says. "I _believe _you're doing it _right now."_

He smirks. "We aren't _doing _anything—" he grumbles before eyeing her playfully, "Yet."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Well, we've done it _plenty _of times before." She swears she sees a blush bloom on his cheeks. "But honestly—Just pretend you never had this conversation. You go to the station, I go cover up the evidence—it's like it never happened."

Mako's eyes harden. "Not to the chief."

She huffs, crossing her arms. "Chief's _dead. _What's he gonna care?_"_

Water from pipe lining the alley drips down and he hears it tinker against trashcans and other metal piping. He sniffs the air and suddenly craves the smell of smoke. "…How is he?"

"A criminal."

"Korra."

She sighs before smiling gently, memories flooding her mind. "Bolin's just fine, I promise. I've got his back, he's got mine—nothing will happen to us."

"You can't make such promises," he reprimands.

"I believe I just did. Bolin and I—we're Triple Threats." She comes slithering back, hands snaking up his body. "We can do _anything."_

"Anything," he muses softly as she stands on the tips of her toes to kiss him slowly, softly.

Korra's hands wrap around the collar of his shirt. "I think it's about time I showed you what exactly makes me a _triple threat," _she chuckles, yanking him down to her level.

"Trust me—I already know," he whispers before their lips meet once more.


	3. Genderbend

"Boy."

"Girl."

_"Boy."_

_"Girl."_

The nurse looked between husband and wife nervously. The couple had been arguing like this ever since they walked into the hospital for the ultra sound. She tired to ignore their snippy comments and annoyed tones as she set up the equipment. She was almost done adjusting the monitor when Korra suddenly clapped her hands, rubbing them together.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Mako sighed, reaching out for her hand in an attempt to help his pregnant wife onto the examination bed. She quickly swatted him away and hoisted herself up, sticking her tongue out at him to prove her own strength. He rolled is eyes as she leaned back and lifted up her shirt, revealing her swollen stomach.

"Chip-chop, I've got a bet to win, lady!" Korra exclaimed. Mako groaned, his gloved hand reaching up to rub his forehead.

The nurse swallowed nervously before squirting the gel on to Korra's stomach. "So, you're hoping for a girl, Miss Avatar?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't care either way—It's just, I'm positive it's a girl."

Mako walked over and ran his fingers through Korra's hands before tapping her nose. "And I've been telling her—it's a boy. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm sure you're wrong."

"We'll see about that."

The nurse sighed, suddenly exhausted. She ran the scanner over Korra's stomach and the sonogram suddenly came to life.

"Well, there's your baby. That's the head, and if you look right here—"

The nurse trailed off upon noticing the dead quiet. She looked over and with surprise, saw the Avatar's eyes swell with tears, a quivering smile on her lips. Korra nudged Mako with her arm. "Mako!" She whispered, excitedly.

Mako didn't answer. The nurse saw tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed quietly. He reached over and laced his fingers with his wife's before leaning down to kiss each of her knuckles. He than brushed aside Korra's bangs and pressed one last kiss to her forehead, whispering, "I know."

The nurse smiled. It was these moments that made her job worth while. Sure, some of the pregnant women were brash and annoying, but it was times like these, the tender family moments, the soft smiles and tears of joy, that made everything—

"She's beautiful," Korra whispered before her face hardened, a brow lifted in inquiry. "_She is_beautiful, right?" She asked sternly.

Mako just waited, a stern expression to match.

The nurse sighed, fighting to roll her eyes before she simply said. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Mako jumped, pumping his fist in the air. "That's right! Hahaha, I win! You can write the check out to the "Mako is always right" fund." Mako teased.

Korra wasn't satisfied. With a pout, she tried to see over her large stomach and look closely at the sonogram. "So…where's his penis?"

The nurse pointed it out, but Korra just leaned back on the table, humming in thought. She turned to Mako, frowning. With a light chuckle he leaned down and kiss her nose. "Aw, cheer up, honey," but she just continued to stare at him, clearly in thought. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" he asked.

Her smiled was wide. "genderbending!" she exclaimed all to proud.

"…what."

"Yeah, yeah!" she continued. "I mean, I _am _the Avatar! Master of all the elements."

Mako huffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it stops at airbending."

Korra smiled mischievously. "I'm pretty sure I've mastered babybending," she wiggled her eybrows suggestively and the nurse watched as Mako's cheeks turned bright red. He finally sighed. "Korra."

"What?"

"You cannot castrate our son."

Korra pouted. "I know," she grumbled. "I just hate losing." She admitted.

Mako chuckled before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "We're starting a family—we're going to have a wonderful son. How is that losing?" he said gently before kissing her again.

The nurse left and closed the door behind her, smiling.


	4. Crossover

"How."

Korra looked around, amazed at the new flora that surrounded her—there were leaves the size of trees themselves, colored in shades of green so vibrant, it was as if sunshine stitched their crooked veins. Korra stared at her hand-bright and translucent, a glowing blue. When she braved herself to look at Mako, she noticed the same translucence as he glared at her profusely.

Korra chuckled nervously. "Well…"

Mako groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead—he didn't feel it. "Korra, you're the _Avatar _for Spirit's sake!"

Her eyes went wide and she brought a finger to her mouth. "sshhh! Don't say things like that here!"

"Tell me how you managed to drag me to the _Spirit World, _and I won't!"

Korra whined, her shoulders sagging. "I don't know! I mean, you saw that thing that was in the village." She danced around in reenactment. "It had these fiery eyes and—and those _claws! _And it was so fast! I mean, I can airbend better than anyone but that thing was just quick and you managed to get pinned by it and it dragged you away and I went after it because you _obviously_couldn't save yourself and—"

Mako hissed, flailing his arms. "Oh, we don't have time for this!"

Korra sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. Mako gazed up, at the new plants and animals, while Korra sat there in thought, pout and all. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Aang!"

Mako looked at her curiously. "…He's here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, all the Avatars are."

"Great. So where is he?"

"…"

"…seriously."

"Oh, shut up." She snapped.

Mako sighed, stretching his blue, translucent arms. "Well, we better start looking—how big can the Spirit World be anyway?"

"…"

"…Don't answer that," he mumbled.

Korra frowned. "Right. Well. I guess…we should go…" she shrugged.

Mako looked up at the clear sky. "Wouldn't it be faster for you to airbend us?"

"Bending doesn't work in the Spirit World."

Mako immediately tried throwing a flame—nothing. "You've got to be kidding."

Korra snorted. "Sucks, right? I didn't make up the rules."

"But I thought you were the _Great Bridge, _Miss _Avatar Korra."_

She threw her hands in the air in protest. "Exactly! _Bridge. _As in, _connector?_ This world is exactly what it is—a whole other world. Our rules don't apply here."

Mako nodded, understanding—but he still didn't like it. "Alright. No bending. So let's go find Avatar Aang."

The two fell in line beside each other, trekking through the bright and luminescent scenery. Finally, Korra mumbled, "And whatever he says, penguin sledding is _not _a way to a girl's heart. Not this girl's, at least."

"…wait, what?"

"Trust me, you'll see."


	5. Damage

The sound was sickening.

Korra never liked the sound of metal; clanky and loud, it always rang with unpleasant tunes and jagged vibrations. It ripped and shrieked and bent in the most unnatural ways. And when it broke, fragments of refined earth breaking off into edges that cut like glass, it was painful and ugly.

The sound was sickening, yes, but the impact was more terrible.

Smooth jazz from the radio hissed out, replaced by screeching tires and screams from passersby. Korra remembered ripping the wheel to the left, but it was too late—the car slammed head on into a building on the corner of that busy intersection.

She remembered waking up slowly; her vision spun and her head pounded and after several attempts on simply _focusing _she noticed a bright pair of innocent brown eyes looking up at her.

_"It's the Avatar!"_

Korra groaned, lifting her head—it had slammed into the steering wheel, causing a dent, in both the wheel and her head. Her hand went up to massage the area of intense thumping and aching, but her fingers ran along hot and sticky blood.

"Shit," she grumbled.

The woman who was looking at her motioned someone to come up; he held a pry bar. "Don't worry Avatar Korra! We'll get you out just, don't move."

Korra winced as she closed her eyes—all she heard was metal being yanked and contorted; that ugly, ugly sound. It made her headache worse. She shifted, leaning toward the passenger side, her foot propped up by the driver's door, ready to kick it down. "Move," she said as forcefully as she could.

The man didn't let up with the twisting and prying. "Please, Miss Avatar, I'm only trying to—"

Korra groaned, louder. "_Just move._" The man was hesitant but he stopped with the prying and stepped aside. Through hazed vision, Korra started kicking at the door, trying to unjam it. She kicked once, twice, three times. Blood dripped from her head and collected in the corner of her mouth.

"For the love of _Kyoshi—"_ she grunted. She tried one last time and the door finally busted open, with the help of some fire induced kicking. There were suddenly several arms and hands around her, ready to help her, but she hopped to her feet, determined to stand on her own. The buildings on the street were there for all of two seconds before she felt her knees wobble. The man with the pry bar caught her just in time and gently set her down on the curb. The woman ran inside and grabbed her a blanket and a glass of water, which she took gratefully. Korra was aware enough to notice her picking at her head wound. "Don't worry, my husband Toshi just went inside. The paramedics are on their way."

Korra wiped her mouth with he back of her hand. "Look, I really appreciate it, but I _am_ a healer I can just—"

"Nonsense. You're in no condition to help yourself! And just _look _at that satomobile—" she pointed, and even Korra had enough of her senses to tell that the thing was absolutely _wrecked._"They'll arrive soon to care of you, along with the police."

_Police?_

_No, no, no- _

_Oh, shit._

Suddenly Korra was on her feet, using every bit of her strength to keep from swaying. "Police? What, why do we need to involve the police? I mean, I know chief Beifong personally, I can just go down there myself there's no _need _to—"

The woman scoffed, pushing Korra gently back to the ground. She tucked the blanket snugly around her shoulders. "Don't worry—they'll send the first officer available. It'll be over quickly, it's okay."

Blood dripped on the blanket. Great.

Korra sighed. _I wonder which officer _that _will be._

.

.

It didn't take long at all.

He came running full speed, his bike falling to the side when he didn't even bother to put up the kickstand. He tossed the helmet to the ground and he only stopped, completely floored, when he passed by the completely totaled satomobile.

Korra could practically see his heart drop in the lights of his eyes.

He was still staring when she called, "Mako!" He snapped out of it upon seeing her face, and relief washed over his features like waves as he ran toward her.

He leaned down, his heavy breath ticking her face as his fingers caressed her cheeks, gripped her shoulders, doing whatever they could to touch her, to prove she was real. Korra swore he was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, eyes flickering to the vehicle. "I'm just fine."

He scoffed before finally smiling. He brushed her bangs out of her face, fingers flickering against her bruised and battered skull. "I wouldn't say just," he whispered. "Goodness, Korra, I was so worried. When I got that call I just—"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!" Her headache was still killer but her vision had returned to normal. Korra dangled her fingers in his face, waving her arms around like a dance. "But see? I'm okay! All ten fingers and everything!" She smiled cheerfully, and Mako couldn't help but return the favor.

He was quiet for a while before the realization struck him. "Korra."

She knew that tone. "…yeah?"

"Why were you driving?"

"Uhhhh…."

He groaned. "Korra, you _can't drive! You don't know how."_

Korra pouted. "Hey! I've been learning!"

He huffed. "Yes! _Learning! _You shouldn't have just gone for a joy ride all by yourself."

She stood up slowly, dusting herself off. "Well, practice makes perfect right?"

The two of them watched as the satomobile was hooked to the tow truck, broken and in pieces.

"So, _a lot_ of practice makes perfect." She amended with a shrug. "I'll get the hang of it."

Another officer approached the couple; he handed Mako a slip of paper. "We checked out the car—it isn't a registered vehicle at all." The man frowned. "In fact…I don't even know what model this is."

Mako watched as Korra's cheeks turned bright red. She immediately ducked her wounded head and started whistling nonchalantly. She bit her tongue as Mako crumped the piece of paper in his hand and marched over to the wreckage.

"_You didn't." _Mako accused.

Korra gave another nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well…."

"You took out Asami's one-of-a-kind _prototype model, _just you could go _for a spin."_

Korra wandered over next to him, avoiding eye contact. She picked up a broken side mirror that had fallen off. "She'll be happy to know those flame-powered mini-jets work perfectly." She said, tossing the thing back and forth into the air.

"…"

She rolled her eyes. "Well I mean, they did before I…crashed it."

He just stared at her, and Korra couldn't quite tell why. "Korra…"

She tugged at her hair, nervous. "Look, I know it wasn't smart but I wasn't _trying _to ruin anything it's just Asami was so busy and I know she wanted to test it out and let's face it the thing just looked so _cool _but then there was that darn turn and I couldn't—"

Mako pulled Korra into his arms.

His chin rested on her head as he held her close. "_Please _be careful. I love you too much to lose you to something like this," he whispered.

She sighed contently, snuggling into his hold. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "I'll try."

His hands smoothed over her hair, careful not to agitate her wounds. "You know I'd do anything for you—but I can only do that if you help me out in keeping you safe. You know?"

Korra chuckled before pulling away. She tapped his nose. "I know." She paused, an idea striking her. "You would do anything for me? Really?"

His smile was the most loving one she could imagine. "Of course."

"Including telling Asami I wrecked her car?" She asked hopeful.

"…Except _that."_

"Dammit."


	6. Ever After

It's been ten years.

Her hair is longer than ever, brushing against the small of her back as she strolls down the streets of Republic City. People watch in awe at the sight of her; she sees new faces, new reactions of wonder, and then there are the smaller, warmer smiles of familiarity from those who never forgot her, who still remember what she did for the city. She's got her own handcarved glider strapped to her back and the blues of her traditionally wrapped air nomad clothes rival the afternoon sky.

When she arrives at Air Temple Island Korra laughs at Tenzin because his beard is gray and he sighs and shakes his head because she didn't fold the robes correctly. But they smile and hug each other anyway before they have a cup of tea.

Jinora is older, Ikki still talks, Meelo has all his teeth and Rohan is just a few months shy of earning his arrow. For days all she does is sit in the gardens and watch all the things they learned, listen to all the things she missed. She throws her head back and laughs too many times to count and the sun beats down on them that after only a few days, all the kids have freckles spackled on their noses and slight burns sprinkled on their cheeks.

Rohan's in the middle of showing Korra his new marble trick when the letter arrives.

The kids seemingly know it before she does. They all watch her intently as she rips the letter open carelessly; her happy smile fades and they have a hard time discerning her expression. But Jinora asks anyway. "So, will you go?"

Korra gives a breathy laugh before she tucks the paper safely away. "I think I will."

.

.

They don't quite look like she remembers.

There are finer lines around Bolin's eyes and mouth, but when he smiles, she sees they are the battle scars of happiness. His hands are calloused as he wraps her in a bone crushing hug and the stubble of his chin tickles her bare shoulder when he leans down and whispers, " I missed you," into her skin.

His eyes are still green and his voice is still the same but for some reason he just doesn't look anything like she remembers and she doesn't understand it.

Asami's skin is still pale, still flawless, but Korra sees the scars. She's got a custom made, silver plated arm to replace the one she lost in an industrial accident, she tells, but it doesn't stop the sunshine from spilling between her teeth as she smiles.

They laugh and play games and Asami even lets Korra drive the car when they go out on the town. For a minute, they are all teenagers and Korra just sings songs to the horns that honk at her when she runs a red light. It's only when she looks in her rear view mirror does she catch her face, all their faces.

Maybe things weren't so different after all.

She steps on the gas and takes them home.

.

.

The next morning the air is cool and dry, even in the afternoon. The breeze whips her braid around as she flies through the air above Republic City, scouting, looking.

Bolin was right—it was hard to miss. A little, out of the way house with fire red shutters framing all the windows. She descends slowly and uses the glider as a hiking stick as she walks the rest of the way up to the house.

Korra's about to knock on the door when she hears the pitter patter of feet stomping around; the door opens to reveal a young girl, fair skinned and amber eyed. She smiles a toothy grin before she squeals.

"Daddy! Daddy, I told you I saw her!"

She hears him before she sees him. "What?"

"Avatar Korra!"

She doesn't even blink before he's standing there, towering, just like he used to. She can't tell if it's shock or confusion or what it is stretched across his face but she laughs wickedly when she sees him grin.

He shakes his head, awed and bewildered, before he steps back and gestures inside. "Come in!" he encourages. The little girl reaches out and weaves her fingers with Korra's before dragging her in herself.

Mako starts making some coffee as the small girl starts showing Korra around the house. "My name's Akiko," she introduces before she shows Korra all her toys and things. She tells the Avatar that she can firebend too, and she hopes that one day she could be great like her.

Korra leans down and smiles. "Since I'm here, why don't I give you a lesson? Only if you wa—"

Korra doesn't finish on account that Akiko slams into her, hugging her as tightly as she can. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squeals.

The afternoon dwindles as they go in the yard and practice. It's dancing dragons and lightning shows and there's even a few tales of forbidden fireworks before Mako cuts in and ruins all the fun. Korra shows Akiko some acrobatic forms and teaches her about balance and how all the elements are connected.

Akiki eventually stops her and says. "This balance thing sounds complicated."

Korra's eyes flicker to Mako as he sits on the porch, attention divided between the lesson and a book. "It is."

"I'm glad you're the Avatar. You keep balance all the time!"

She ruffled Akiko's hair. "Most of the time. I haven't always been so lucky."

Akiko tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well—"

"Alright," The two girls look up to see Mako there, smiling. "Lesson's up missy—your mom will be home soon, so we got to start dinner."

Akiko reached over and tugged on Korra's robes. "Can Korra stay for dinner, Daddy? Please?" she begged.

Blue meet gold.

And for a moment they're young and in love and she's dragging him around the city and he's pushing her into yue bay and they're laughing and smiling and kissing—

But the moment passes, just like it all did long ago.

Only this time, she doesn't feel empty.

His smile is warm as he whispers, "Of course she can."

.

.

His wife's name is Kame and she has short dark hair and warm brown eyes. She's witty and sharp-thinking and she snorts when she giggles. They all sit at dinner and it becomes a battle to see who can tell more embarrassing stories about Mako—even Akiko has a few to throw in. Kame leans over and wipes her daughter's mouth when the little girl looks up at Korra and asks, "Korra, are you married?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Are you in love?"

"Not anymore."

Silence.

Her eyes slide over and she watches as Mako fidgets in his seat; his fingers run along his bearded chin and up to tug on his ears. When his gold eyes flash up, for just the briefest of moments, she tries to make sure her eyes sparkle and twinkle like stars—like the stars they used to wish on long ago.

She must have done it because he smiles back, wrinkles of happiness tugging at the corners of his lips.

Korra turns back to Akiko and smiles. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have my friends—like your dad."

"Is he your best friend?"

Blue meet gold and she falls in love all over again.

But this time it's fighting and friendship and late night sleepovers at Asami's and driving lessons gone wrong and all four of them skinny dipping in Yue bay. It's double dares and frightening truths and leaving the city to the three of them while she goes to travel the world for years to come.

"I guess he is," she decides.

.

.

The rest of night is tales of Ba Sing Se and Fire Nation tradition. It's Spirit World adventures and the legendary tale of Princess Yue. It's stories of all the people she met and all the lives she changed as she traveled the world for all those years. It's friends and laughter and everything she can manage to tell before he voice starts to go hoarse.

"I should go," Korra eventually says when she notices the stars poking through navy sky.

Kame collects dishes and heads off to the kitchen while Akiko scrambles out of her seat. "Don't leave 'til I get back."

Korra and Mako chuckle. "She's cute," she tells Mako.

"I know," he says dreamily and Korra can't help but feel her heart swell—he finally got his happy little family. "Hey, Kor—"

"Mako, I—"

They pause.

"I just—"

"I wanted to—"

They laugh.

"I really missed you," Mako whispers.

"Back at you, cool guy."

Akiko scrambles in, something long and tattered dragging on the floor. She tugs on Korra's robes, and she kneels, allowing the kid to wrap it around her neck.

"Daddy gave me this to keep me safe—but you're the Avatar—and since you keep everyone else safe, I thought you might want something that helped you feel safe."

Korra's breath hitches.

It's still soft, still red. Her fingers wrap around it's tattered edges and she breathes in it's scent—soap and ash. "Are you sure?" Korra whispers. She looks to Mako. But he just nods to Akiko.

"I'm sure," she answers quickly. "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

Mako steps forward and opens the front door. "So…I'll see you around?"

She runs into his arms and gives him a hug. He instantly wraps his arms around her and squeezes her back.

"I'll see you around."

.

.

She opens her glider and flies home, the red scarf whipping in the breeze.


End file.
